Teaching Is Garbage
by CrawlingThroughWebs
Summary: It's the first day of school, and a fresh batch of Grade 10's are waiting for their math teacher. They expect nothing out of the norm... Of course, they never expected a teacher like Sho Minamimoto.


Locker doors were slammed shut, echoes of conversation ringing through the halls. Creaks of closing doors and the heavy footfalls of late students were all over the school, only part of the noise that a Grade 10 math class heard. The twenty-six students chatted amongst themselves, talking of their summer vacation as they waited for their teacher to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long.

The classroom door slammed open, causing every student to jump in fright. A few shrieked.

"Alright, you ignorant binomials! The name is Sho Minamimoto! Don't forget it!"

The students stare at the man in the doorway, completely overtaken with shock. Several students winced at how loudly this "Sho Minamimoto" shut the door, while others looked away frightfully as he strolled past their desks. He was indeed an intimidating sight in his ripped grey jeans, lengthy black double-buttoned coat and slightly studded cap. To his students, he looked like a punk, not a teacher.

Stopping at the front of the room, Sho Minamimoto leered deviously at the class,.

"So I have to subtract my arts and crafts time to teach you zetta idiots, huh..."

One of the students raised his hand and nervously asked, "W-Wait, you're our teacher?"

"You factoring hectopascal! Why else would I be here?"

"I, uh..." The boy put his hand down and looked away in embarrassment.

"Honestly, are you all zetta idiots?"

The students cast each other confused looks – what language was this guy speaking?

"Mr. Minamimoto? What's a hecto... You know?" asked one of the girls, twirling her hair around her finger.

"A hectopascal is the unit of measurement for pressure! How can you not know that?"

"Well, our teachers have taught us addition, subtraction, division... Oh, and multiplication and intergers!"

"Don't forget polynomials!" pipes up another student.

"Are you factoring kidding me!? Those are the simplest mathematics ever!" Sho shouts, openly horrified. "There's a dellicion more things you should have learned by now! You! Tell me the square root of pi!"

The chosen student fidgets before replying.

"3.14."

The look of disgust on his teacher's face makes the boy slip down his seat.

"The square root of pi is 3.1415926535897932348626433832 795028 -"

"We were never asked to memorize more than the first three numbers..."

"Write this down!" Sho snaps, scribbling down pi onto the chalkboard. "Memorize this by next class!"

Nobody argues with him.

Once his students had finished copying down pi, Sho began to hand out worksheets.

"I want these done by the end of class."

"What's the worksheet on?" someone asks.

Sho smirks. "Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally."

Once again, the students give each other looks. What was wrong with their teacher?

Even so, the students diligently began their assignment.

Not wanting to be called a "factoring hectopascal", the students who were struggling kept their mouths shut. They had learnt this, yes, but it was their first full day back in school in two months! How could their teacher expect them to remember this? Hopefully it didn't counts for marks. Maybe he was just seeing what he needed to get over? Yes, he was just getting a sense of where everyone was at. That had to be it.

Sho Minamimoto, on the other hand, was happily stacking pieces of metal on top of each other beside his desk. In his mind, it was art. Math, art and crafts and a sense of humour were the only things that he needed. Well, air, water, food and clothes were important too. It'd be zetta weird to be running around stark naked looking for food while gasping for breath.

As Sho worked on his metal heap, the fourteen and fifteen-year-olds began to watch him. None of them had seen anything quite like it. Some of the students were curious enough to break the silence,

"Mr. Minamimoto?"

"Yeah?' he didn't take his eyes off the heap.

"What are you doing?"

"Making art, you hectopascal." Sho replied, a grin sliding onto his face.

A girl snorts. "Art is something you draw, paint or sculpt. It's not -"

"Drawing, painting and sculpting is garbage. I'll add them to the heap," he interrupts, placing the garbage can on top of the growing heap. "CRUNCH!"

Giggles erupt around the classroom, and the girl that spokes turns back to her worksheet huffily.

"Agh! Class is almost over...," Sho stands up, dusting off his jeans. "Pass your worksheets to the front and I'll collect them."

The worksheets were hurriedly passed to the front, which didn't go unnoticed by Sho. He scans through the sheets as he walks back to his desk... and dumps them in the garbage can.

"Every single one of you is am ignorant factoring binomial! The answer to 24 divided by 7(3 x 8) is 7, not 7.416!"

One turns flushes red and looks away.

"All of you need zetta practise! I have a worksheet here that better be factoring done by next class!" Sho yells, giving everyone a sheet. "I don't give a digit if you have soccer practise or some garbage like that – finish it!"

BRIIIIING!

The students shove their books into their backpacks and scramble out of the classroom in a hurry. A few people take a quick peek behind them – is writing some insane algebra on the chalkboard.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I want to see if I can switch out..."

"There's no way I can memorize pi and finish the worksheet!"

"Naomi, don't you think Mr. Minamimoto is kinda hot? He's so tan!"

"He's really weird, but I totally agree! I wonder what the marks on his cheeks are from?"

"Do you think he dyes his hair? It's grey..."

"Was he insulting us?"

"His art is pretty unique..."

Despite what they said, each member of the class was anticipating their next meeting with Sho Minamimoto.

It looked as if it was going to be an exciting year...

That is if Sho didn't get fired first.


End file.
